¿Cómo se enamoro Peeta Mellark?
by crocodilehunters
Summary: ¿Cómo se enamoro Peeta Mellark?, el capitolio lo sabe, los distritos lo saben, ¿Acaso no fue el quine lo reveló en sus primeros juegos del hambre?. Es cierto, pero aun así el no sabe si ese recuerdo es real o no.  Regalo para Judy


_**Disclaimer:**__ yo no hice los juegos del hambre jamás podría tener tanta imaginación._

_Lo importante de esto es que hoy 16 de agosto de 2011 es el cumpleaños de Judy, la Sra. de Black, la que escribe todos los fics de esta cuenta xD…se supone que las dos escribimos pero seamos realistas ella es la que escribe más bonito, y hoy en su día le hice un fic e_e' que no tiene nada que ver con cumpleaños D: … pero espero que le guste porque es de Peeta 3 _

_Bueno ya dejemos que Judy lea 3 y que les guste (: díganle Feliz cumpleaños a la Sra. de Black _

_Pd: lo que está en negritas y cursiva sale en el libro ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo se enamoro Peeta Mellark?<strong>

¿Cómo se enamoro Peeta Mellark?, el capitolio lo sabe, los distritos lo saben, ¿Acaso no fue el quine lo reveló en sus primeros juegos del hambre?. Es cierto, pero aun así el no sabe si ese recuerdo es real o no. Hay pocas cosas en su vida de las que puede estar seguro que son ciertas, pero de esa en particular no puede estar seguro, ¿no habrá sido todo mentira?, ¿no sería un sueño más? o en su caso particular ¿otra pesadilla?

-¡Papi!-Una niña de cabello negro, lo saco de sus pensamientos, la miro a los ojos, sus ojos. Sonrío porque esa pequeña que se encontraba enfrente de él ere de lo poco que él estaba seguro que era real, era su hija y la amaba.

La toma en brazos y sienta en sus piernas-¿Qué sucede corazón?-pregunta aun que sabe a que fue, por un cuento. Es casi hora de ir a la cama y él aun se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea, aun que ahora no estaba absorto en las llamas, si no en su princesa, su pequeña, su hija.

-¿Me contarías como te enamoraste de mamá?-suelta la niña, como en muchas otras ocasiones. Su padre se pierde en los recuerdo en esa frágil línea que no le deja distinguir entre lo real y no real.

La pequeña ya está acostumbrada, a que sus padres se fueran a otro planeta, no es que solo le pase a su papá. Hay días en los que su mamá se queda estática en la sala o en la cocina en algún recuerdo que ella no conoce, su papá llega y la abraza, se están de aquella forma hasta que su mamá regresa. Su abuelita le suele decir que sea paciente, que cuando sea mayor lo entenderá, porque ella sabe que su madre es valiente, sabe que sus padres son unos héroes, pero no sabe como paso todo eso. Cuando seas mayor, le dicen, cuando pregunta por ese tema en particular.

Pero en esta ocasión no quiere preguntar sobre ese pasado que aun no tiene permitido conocer, hoy pregunta por la historia que su padre le ha contado más de una vez. Esa historia que ella ya conoce de memoria.

-fue cuando tenías cinco años, era tu primer día de clases-comenta la pequeña para ayudar a su padre a continuar con la historia.

-es verdad, ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti?-acaricia el cabello de su hija, intentando recordar, y estar seguro que ese recuerdo no es falso.

-No sé, papi, pero es una suerte que me tengas aquí, continua con la historia.

-Sí. Como bien dijiste tenía cinco años, uno de mis hermanos mayores me molestaba porque mi padre me llevaría al colegio. Mi papá lo silencio recordándole que al también lo había acompañado en su primer día de clases.

Llegue a la escuela de la mano de tu abuelo, nos encontrábamos en la fila para entrar cuando él se quedo estático en la fila, me pregunte que sucedía, y lo volteé a ver, de repente se agacho a mi altura y me dijo: _**"¿Ves esa niñita?"**_ Señalo a tu madre que iba con un vestido de cuadros rojos y el cabello atado en dos trenzas.

-¡Como yo!-dijo la niña emocionada.

-si mi amor como tú, pero no fue lo único que dijo, agrego: _**"Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyo con un minero", **_no tarde en contestarle:_** "¿Un minero?¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti"**_ yo no podía comprenderlo, ¿Quién podía elegir a un minero en vez del hombre que me estaba criando?, no tardo en sacarme de mi duda, y agrego: _**"Porque cuando él canta…hasta los pájaros se detiene a escuchar"**_.

Continuaba sin entender porque ese factor crucial del canto podía haber despertado el interés de mi padre de aquella manera. No deje de observar a la niña del vestido rojo, era bonita, muy bonita para ser una niña, ese era mi pensamiento en ese entonces.

Entonces sucedió; En la clase de música, la maestra preguntó quien se sabía la canción del valle. La linda niña de las trenzas (había dejado de ser solo la niña a mis ojos ya era linda) levanto la mano como rayo. La maestra la paso al frente y la subió a un taburete, le pidió que cantara a la clase. Tu misma lo has visto, cuando Katniss canta los pájaros se callan para escucharla. En ese momento _**lo supe estaba perdido**_, por un segundo sentí como mi corazón se detenía y al otro palpitaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo sabía me tenía que casar con esa niña.

-Lo lograste papi-exclama la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

-También tenemos que agregar que me dio dos maravillosos hijos-beso la mejilla de la niña.

-Es una historia muy bonita, ¿me la contarías otra vez?-la pequeña no se cansaba de escuchar esa historia, era de sus favoritas.

Antes de que Peeta pudiera aceptar contarla de nuevo, ambos se percataron de que alguien los observaba. Era Katniss, que se acerco a ellos y beso en una mejilla a su hija.

-Vamos _patito _es hora de ir a dormir.

-Cuac, cuac -dijo la niña, con su mejor intento de parecer pato, bajo del regazo de su padre y antes de perderse en la puerta regreso-¿Mami?

-Sí, mi cielo

-¿Subirás a contarme un cuento?

-Claro mi vida, como todas las noches.-y se perdió a la vista de los dos adultos.

Peeta la observo mientras sonreía, poco a poco estaban recuperándose, juntos podían lograrlo. Los niños les daban una esperanza para continuar, eran una representación de lo real que era aquello, de lo mucho que se amaban.

-La historia es ¿real o no real?-no puedo evitar preguntar Peeta.

-Real- murmura Katniss antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto.

En momentos como esos, Peeta está seguro de que la historia es real, más cuando la confirmación sale de la boca de la persona que ama. Porque ama con locura y desesperación a esa mujer, que es algo más que su esposa, aun más que la madre de sus hijos. Es el amor de su vida y está seguro de que la amo desde la primera vez que la vio, incluso antes de verla cantar.

* * *

><p><em>Se termino el oneshort xD<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado :B, comentarios ya saben … si quieren xDD … pero más que nada:_

_JUDY mi AMOR ¿Qué te pareció?, ¿Te gusto?, quería hacer una de TMI pero pues.. no he leído todos los libros y dije no puedo hacer un fanfic de algo que no he terminado de leer xDD así que aquí traigo esto…espero que no tenga mucho espoiler e_e'_

**¡TE AMO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

_by La señora de Lautner_


End file.
